Beverly Holiday
Beverly Holiday first appeared in the episode "Lockdown" and would become a recurring character and plot point throughout Generator Rex. History Backstory One of the Petting Zoo's most dangerous E.V.O.s she was kept in 'The Hold ', a containment area no doubt meant to hold the most dangerous creatures. She is really Doctor Holiday's incurable sister. It is implied that Providence is using her to keep Doc Holiday on their side. She breaks out of her cell in the aforementioned episode "Lockdown" after scratching the door a number of times before, as we see there are many deep gouges in the metal door. In "A Family Holiday", it had been mentioned that she was turned into an E.V.O around the age of thirteen. After breaking out she goes around capturing many operatives and putting them in her nest to keep them warm. Though it is unsure as to what she was going to do with them; she was probably going to eat them as a spider would. Rex and the E.V.O. come to blows several times throughout, and Rex manages to stave off or avoid her each time. Near the end of the episode she grabs Noah to add to her victims, this prompts Rex and Holiday to follow. They find her with her web of captives deep in the forest area of the Petting Zoo. After a short fight She is subdued and taken back to her holding cell. All of her prey were freed with no harm done to them, which was integral to the E.V.O.s survival as White Knight made it clear that if she harmed or killed any of the workers she will be killed herself. She made a cameo in the episode Payback as a E.V.O. Dr. Holiday used to fight off Skalamander. Season Two Being Cured She would again play a major role in the episode "A Family Holiday" where Dr. Holiday hearing word of Scientist named Dr. Brandon Moses having developed a possible cure for incurables takes a leave of absence from Providence and takes Beverly with her both in a attempt to develope a cure with Dr. Moses. It's soon revealed that Moses is instead planning to supercharge the incurable E.V.O.s mutations (the promise of a cure simply a way to gather incurables) and auction off the army of E.V.O.s to any warlord with cash. Dr. Moses successfully super charges Beverly's mutation transforming her into a even more spider like form. Under threat from Six Moses explains that the supercharging machine can be used to reverse the mutations instead and explains how to do so. With Six, Rex and Dr. Holiday's help she is finally cured at the cost of the machine (which was already damaged from the fighting). After this Rex takes her on a ride through the Petting zoo then on a date to the mall. 'Abilities' '﻿'As made obvious by her name she has all the proportionate abillities of a spider namely enhanced strength, On par with numorous E.V.O.s in the Petting Zoo and Rex, speed, able to cross the Petting Zoo Numerous times in minutes, agility and the abillity to spin webbing. She also has claws that alow her to give devistating blows to foes, but just as well cut through metal as shown in Lockdown. Her abillities were briefly amplyfied in the episode A Family Holiday before she was cured by a complex machine thereby loosing all abillities as a E.V.O. Relationships Doctor Holiday Being Holiday's younger sister, they have a typical sibling bond. As seen with Doctor Holiday, they both have a very caring bond about each other. Even as an E.V.O., it was quite obvious that Beverly still had some common sense enough to love Holiday in order to protect or not hurt her. In "A Family Holiday", while being an E.V.O. she receives a teddy bear from Holiday. A brief smile appears across her face before she violently plays with it. After being cured, she runs into her sisters arms, hugging her. Rex : "Whoo-hoo! Rex just took me on a ride around the zoo on his cycle" It appears that the two could have a small crush on each other. Rex takes her on rides on his Rex Ride round the Petting Zoo and takes her on a possible date to the mall in the end of the episode "A Family Holiday" Trivia * Beverly is first fully cured incurable E.V.O. 2.14, "A Family Holiday" * The way she escaped from the hold (scratched through the lock) implies that she thinks logically to some point (which implies that she might be aware as an human being) 1.04, "Lockdown". * As an E.V.O. she was able to recognize Doctor Holiday to some extent as she barrelled right after Skalemander when he was threatening her. * Before she was cured Beverly was the only Female E.V.O. shown that lacks any humanoid form except for her hair. * In "A Family Holiday" she is named, for the first time, and cured. References Category:E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Characters Category:Cured E.V.O.s